morytania_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Nourom
PLEASE NOTE: This character page is very old, please click here to view an updated one Nathaniel Dulcia Alexander Nourom (pronounced: Naf-an-u-el Dull-c-a Al-ex-an-der Nor-rum is a human Charecter born into the Nourom Vampyre Coven who is played by MrNathanChap (display name as of April 20th 20013) although usually referred to as Nath in-charecter and out-of-charecter Please do bare in mind I have not finished most of then sections yet, that is why they're so short. Table of Content __toc__ History Nathaniel Dulcia Alexander Nourom was born mere years prior to the events that led Gielnor into the 6th age. He spent the first four years of his life living with his mother, Taralani Nourom, in the underground vaults of the pious city Falador. Nathaniel's mother was apprehensive of leaving the underground cavern in fear of the major saradomist influence, although she always made sure he could experiance the sun every so often, but being aware of the citie's propaganda would still keep eyes out. once Nathaniel turned 4, mother and sun set off towards Mortaynia in the middle of the night to awaken the head of the coven from his magic-induced slumber - Felson Nourom. after many interactions with the magiks - such as riddles that only Taralani would be able to answer - that Felson put up to safe-guard himself, the family was joined, Nathaniel and felson being introduced to eachother. Nathaniel met many of his current family members through the majority of his childhood. Taralani would spend time to look after and teach young Nathaniel the basic things as any mother would, she taught him how to read aswell, which turned out to be Nathaniel's favourite thing to do when there was nothing happening. one could find him sitting in his room reading through books by various authors. when Nathaniel was 10, he was taught basic sword play, but did not find this of much amusement or importance to himself. Drastic Changes made one of the things that may of made Nathaniel slightly strange would be that he lacked many friends from outside the family, he made friends once he joined the Dagon'hai School of magics though Physical Features As a child (8) A well chiselled face for a boy his age he would have black hair with tinges of red in it. he would also be slightly chubby. a reasonably tall boy for his age (about just over a metre high) As a young man (17) his face would of matured more as he progressed through puberty. his hair being the same colour but with more of it and would be slightly less fat due to rationing inside his school's campus. he'd be much taller (just under two metres, 1.75) Personality Like his mother, he carries the trait of sarcasm very well, although he is very kind at heart and does not like to see people he knows hurt. He's begun to mature quickly now that his 18th has passed by. marked by a ball hosted by his coven, inviting the Varre to witniss his birthday. he has received a few items Silver Dagger Received from Olrun And Klaus. it has a engravement of "Blood and Death" inscribed onto the hilt. are you sure this isn't a Vampyre slaying dagger? Dark Ring Received from Ettore Nourom. A strange ring with a black jewel mounted upon it. if one looks into the gem closely and long enough, you can see the inside of it swirl about mysteriously... (if you was meant to give a gift and forgot and want it listed, please Private Message me ingame or join the Nourom chat and ask me!) Experimentation & results Nathaniel toyed with The laws of teleportation and bad stuff has happened, he's kinda suspended in the abyss at the moment, and is trapped, he'll get out soon though, hes a smart boy. (temporary because I have upcomming exams, will be more detailed at a later date. Category:Nourom Category:Vampyre Category:Characters